My, My, My
by shenanigans23
Summary: My second fanfic. So soon? I know, I couldn't contain myself. Based on Johnny Gill's song, "My My My". Fitz and Olivia are married and have a date night. Just a sweet and sexy little number I wanted to write. It's full of smut/fluff so you have been warned. Two parts, but it may be three if you like it enough to review. Enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1

Fitz stared at his gorgeous wife while he was posted on the door frame to their master bedroom, arms folded. He was watching her apply the finishing touches to her make-up. Olivia pulled out a matte red lipstick and applied it to her full, plump lips. She pressed them together and pursed them with satisfaction. Fitz felt so appreciative in this moment just watching her do little things made him fall in love with her more everyday.

She glanced over to him and winked. She stood up and brushed her hands over her red dress. It was short, form fitting, and had one-shoulder. She sat on the edge of their king sized bed and so she could slip on her black red bottom platform Louboutin pumps. Hot wasn't the word to describe how incredible she looked. Fitz walked over to his wife before she could put on her other shoe and placed it on her foot for her. She smirked at him then brought her hand up to run through his curls one good time. Fitz placed two kisses to her knees and stood up while running his hands up the side of her body, over her breasts, and onto her neck to pull her face toward him.

Olivia could feel his cool breath on her face and it made her insides tingle. They stared deep into each others eyes and both said "hi" at the same time causing them to chuckle in sync. Tonight was a special date night for them. They realized how busy their schedules were making them so they planned on putting Friday nights aside just for them to go out and enjoy. Fitz pecked her lips a few times trying to control himself so he wouldn't take her right there on their bed before they even made it to dinner. Olivia pressed the palm of her hands on his chested lightly pushing him up so she could stand to her feet.

"Livvie, you look good enough to eat, figuratively and literally" he said in a low, deep voice. She felt a wave of arousal course through her body straight to her honey pot. Fitz took her right hand in his and with leisure, twirled her around so he could take in her body fully. When she stopped, her backside was facing him. He pulled out a black box from his pocket, opening it and pulling out a 3.00 ct diamond tennis necklace.

"Pull your hair up, baby" he said to her and she reached back and gathered her loose curls in her hand for him. He brought the necklace around and clasped the back kissing the back of her neck for added effect. He brought his hands down to run along the arch of her backside, caress and grip her ass while biting his lip before encircling his arms around her waist. She gasped letting her hair fall back down to it's original placing and admired its craft.

"Fitz, you didn't have to. It's amazing!" He smirked and how humble she was, and continues to be.

"I know I didn't have to Livvie, but you deserve it and more. I just wanted you to have something special"

She turned to him wrapping her arms around his neck. "You are my something special" She stated giving him a quick kiss before it turned into something more: something hot, and passionate, and fulfilling. She knew that would be all it took for her to surrender and give herself to him. He pulled away knowing just how she was feeling. She grabbed her black clutch from off of the nightstand and took hold of the hand he held out for her. She couldn't help but think about just how good her husband looked tonight. He had on a simple black suit with a white button down and a red tie to compliment her red dress. They made their way downstairs and she grabbed his suit jacket slipping it on him, making sure he looked perfect, as if he could get anymore handsome. They made their way out to their car and headed to Fitz' favorite restaurant.

When they pulled up. Fitz handed his keys to the valet and went around to open the door for Olivia. There were valet assistants who could open the door for her, but Fitz always preferred to do that himself. They reached the host at the front desk and were immediately seated. Fitz wanted a booth to be as close to his Livvie as possible and she had no complaints of that. On the drive over, Olivia couldn't keep her hands off of him. She traced the outside of his ear with her fingers then took it up a notch and used her tongue. Fitz gripped the wheel so hard and tried to focus on the road, sweat trickling down the side of his face. She brought her hands to his thigh and rubbed it getting close to his dick, but never fully touching it. She was playing games and he looked at her with piercing blue eyes exclaiming just how good she was going to get it when they got home.

"You want to taste some of my scallops?" Fitz questioned to Olivia. He really just want a chance to feed her. Seeing those luscious lips of hers always made him a happy man.

"Sure, babe" she said and he brought his fork up to her mouth and the food disappeared into her inviting mouth and Fitz felt a hint of jealousy. He felt his dick stir in his pants at the sight. His big little buddy longed to be buried in her wet mouth, but that would come in due time. She moaned at the flavor and Fitz brought his arm around her back, gripping her waist. When she finished chewing, he used his free hand to cup her cheek and kiss her with full force. She longed to feel his tongue on hers so she opened her mouth inviting his in to play. The pace of their kisses started to pick up and their necks were rotating from one side to the other, not wanting the kiss to end. Fitz' eyes opened and if on cue Olivia's opened too, making the connection more heated than they ever thought possible. Olivia brought her hand down onto his thigh, kneading and massaging it. Fitz breathlessly pulled away and smiled at his wife and she grinned widely back at him. They made each other happy beyond what words could describe.

She took a sip of water and said, "I'm gonna go to the restroom and freshen up, baby. I'll be right back" Fitz growled under his breath and took his lower lip in between his teeth as she made her way across the restaurant. He was so caught up in the curve of her ass in that red dress that he didn't notice the many men whose heads turned to attentively watch her. But if he had noticed them, he couldn't blame them. She was his and he knew it. There was no reason for him make a fuss.

The waiter came back over and asked if there was anything else they would want to order. Fitz looked over the dessert menu and picked out a croissant and chocolate bread pudding for him and his Livvie to share. With that, the waiter left to put in the order and brought back the check all before Olivia returned. She sauntered over to him with a sway in her hips. She had such control in her walk and she could always command attention whenever she came into a room. She slid back into the booth with Fitz as they waited for their dessert to come. They talked, enjoying the company of one another when finally their bread pudding arrived. Oliva fed Fitz and Fitz fed Olivia. The cutest sight in the establishment if you asked around. Fitz got a little chocolate on his chin, and before he could wipe it away, Olivia brought his chin to her mouth and sucked it off gravitating around to his neck. His ears were beginning to redden and Oliva made her way around back to his lips, kissing him with eagerness.

Fitz really loved this restaurant not only for its great food but because they had floor space for dancing. He listened as one of his favorite Johnny Gill songs, _My My My_, started to blare through the speakers.

"You want to dance, Sweet Baby?" he said and Olivia looked at him and said, "I would love nothing more" They made their way out of the booth and onto the dance floor where a few other couples were assembled already dancing themselves. She placed her right hand in his left, while his other wrapped around her waist. They stared at each other, blue meeting brown, while they danced to the music.

_**Put on your red dress and slip on your high heels**_  
_**And some of that sweet perfume, it sure smells good on you**_  
_**Slide on your lipstick, and let all your hair down**_  
_**'Cause baby, when you get through I'm gonna show off you**_

_**Tonight will be a special night**_  
_**No matter where we go**_  
_**And I'm so proud to be with you**_  
_**I just want to let you know**_

As they swayed, Fitz brought his neck to settle in between her neck and her shoulder. Olivia could her knees threatening to give out on her as they danced and he sucked on that spot right below her ear. She felt her body draw itself as close to him as possible so there would be no space between them. She could here him singing along with Johnny as the chorus approached. Fitz wasn't a singer, but his voice was so sweet and sexy and it made her melt each and every time.

_**You got my sayin' my, my, my, my, my, my  
You sure look good tonight  
And you're so damn fine  
I wanna say my, my, my, my, my, my (Uh-huh)  
You sure look good tonight (Tonight, after all this time)**_

_**Slip on your nightgown, step in our bedroom**_  
_**First I wanna take some time, I just wanna look at you**_  
_**Girl, you are so fine, I can't believe my eyes**_  
_**And all that I wanna do, I wanna make love to you, oh**_

Fitz felt the urge to feel her body, so he brought both of his hands down around her waist, gravitating toward her ass. His hands glided up and down her posterior as they continued to dance. Her breath hitched in her throat as she felt his big little buddy grow harder by the second. She attempted to put a little room to distance their lower parts but Fitz pressed back into her and pushed her backside closer ridding them of that gap.

"Don't" he said, "I want to keep you close"

**_Tonight will be a special night_**  
**_A minute more to come_**  
**_And I'm so proud to be with you_**  
**_So proud to share your love_**

**_My, my, my, my, my, my_**  
**_You sure look good tonight_**

**_I wanna say my, my, my, my, my, my, my, my, my, my, my, my, my_**  
**_Make love all night long, make love till the break of dawn_**  
**_Come on, come on_**  
**_Sweet little thing, yes, you do_**

**_Yes, you do, do_**  
**_Yes, you do, yes, you do, do, do, do, do_**  
**_Yes, you do, do_**  
**_Yes, you do, yes, you do_**  
**_And I'm so proud to be with you_**  
**_So proud to share you're love_**

She brought her hands up to his face, pulling him from her neck and looked at him so intensely that it felt like she was seeing his soul. "I love you, Fitz. With everything in me, baby" He leaned down and kissed her without opening to allow their tongues to battle but to just feel her soft, plush lips against his.

"I love you so much more, Livvie" He tightened his hold on her. They gazed into each others eyes dancing to the rest of the song.

_**You got my singin' my, my, my, my, my, my**_  
_**You sure look good tonight**_  
_**I wanna love you, I want to love you in every, every way**_  
_**Let me, let me show you how sweet it's gonna be**_  
_**I wanna show you things that you never**_  
_**You never, ever, ever seen before**_

_**Put your nightgown on**_  
_**Let your hair hang low**_  
_**Step into our room**_  
_**I'm in the mood to love you all night long**_

_**You got me sayin' my, my, my, my, my, my, my**_  
_**My, my, my, my, my, my, my**_  
_**My, my, my, my, my, my, m-m-m-my, my, my, my, my**_

_**My, my, my, my, my, my**_  
_**See, all you got to do, all you gotta do**_  
_**Is say that you'll be mine, all mine, all mine, all mine, all mine**_  
_**You'll be all mine tonight, baby**_  
_**Let me, let me show you how sweet it's gonna, whoa**_

_**My, my, my, my, my, my**_  
_**You sure look good tonight**_  
_**My, my, my, my, my, my**_  
_**You sure look good tonight**_

**_My, my, my, my, my, my_**  
**_You sure look good tonight_**  
**_My, my, my, my, my, my_**

As the song ended, they made their way off of the dance floor. With the sexual energy they had been building up all night, there was no way they could last another dance without wanting to maul one another down. Fitz pulled out a fifty dollar bill and dropped it on the table not bothering to wait for change while Olivia grabbed her clutch. They joined hands and made their way out of the restaurant. They stood waiting for their car and Fitz positioned himself behind her. He brushed her long curls to the side and caressed her body, kissing and licking her neck as the onlookers observed. Olivia was never the one for PDA but when Fitz came into her life, all of that changed. She had never felt as comfortable with any man other than Fitz. He always made her feel vivacious and desirable. She couldn't contain the moan that escaped her lips and she closed her eyes to fully enjoy Fitz' actions.

Fitz chuckled to himself because he knew what he was doing. He always knows what to do when it came to her body. She had placed one hand on her stomach while the other reached back to grasp his hair softly. He continued to run his hands along her body slowly.

"Livvie" he breathed softly next to her ear. Her eyes still closely shut

"Yes, Fitz" she moaned. He felt his dick move at her voice sounding so sensual. Before he could get another word in she moaned again and boldly stated,

"I can't wait to get you home so you can fuck me" His insides were on fire now.

"Yeah, you want daddy to fuck you? You want me to fuck you all night?" He said lowly. The few people who were outside of the restaurant when they first came out were starting to decline.

"Yesss, Fitz. I can't wait to get your big hard di-Ahh hmm" She was cut off because Fitz, feeling so boldly as he was, ground his erection against her ass.

"Livvie"

"Yesss, baby?" she groaned. She could feel just how wet she was and her pussy began throbbing at the thought Fitz being inside of her. She tightened her legs a little to lessen the ache and grasped onto his thighs holding on for dear life.

"Livvie" he said again, grinding harder against her backside.

"Oh, yesss, Fitz" she whimpered. She could feel her body reacting to him and wanting to climax. She didn't know how but it was happening; so close she could almost taste it.

Fitz being the husband he was could tell by her breathing she was close but sadly he would have to stop what he was doing. He didn't want her to cum on the side of the street. Not that it wouldn't be the hottest thing in the world but because...

"Livvie, open your eyes" She slowly opened her eyes and saw that the valet was back with their car, approaching them with keys in hand. He looked a little shocked but also turned on. The valet cleared his throat and spoke, "here are you keys, ma'am" His voice was a little strained and high pitched. Fitz smiled to himself pulling away from Olivia not too far but just enough wanting to ease his erection down a bit. Olivia gathered herself, snatching the keys from the young boy. She was so close to climaxing and he ruined it, but it made her want to get home even faster. She moved towards the car unlocking it as Fitz ran around to the other side and got in.

Once in the car Fitz couldn't contain his laughter. "Babe, that was so not funny" Olivia said, trying to sound angry but failing.

"Awww, Livvie it kinda was" he laughed more. Olivia stuck the key in the ignition and quickly leaned over grabbing his hard cock in her hands. That shut her husband up quick. He growled lowly at the sensation as she massaged him through his pants, throwing his head back against the headrest as his mouth fell open " You like that don't you?" she asked smugly.

"Ohh fuck yeah, baby. I love it" he wailed

"Then get me home now" she said as she placed a peck on his open mouth and sat back over in her seat, buckling herself in. Fitz smirking turned to her with dark eyes, and buckled himself in also without taking his eyes off of her.

"Prepare to get the best fuck of your life when we get home" He said hotly. Fitz turned the key in the ignition and switched to drive, pressing his foot into gas to rush home.


	2. Chapter 2

"Here's chapter 2. Things are about to get hot and heavy. Enjoy!

RECAP

_Once in the car Fitz couldn't contain his laughter. "Babe, that was so not funny" Olivia said, trying to sound angry but failing._

_"Awww, Livvie it kinda was" he laughed more. Olivia stuck the key in the ignition and quickly leaned over grabbing his hard cock in her hands. That shut her husband up quick. He growled lowly at the sensation as she massaged him through his pants, throwing his head back against the headrest as his mouth fell open " You like that don't you?" she asked smugly._

_"Ohh fuck yeah, baby. I love it" he wailed_

_"Then get me home now" she said as she placed a peck on his open mouth and sat back over in her seat, buckling herself in. Fitz smirking turned to her with dark eyes, and buckled himself in also without taking his eyes off of her._

_"Prepare to get the best fuck of your life when we get home" He said hotly. Fitz turned the key in the ignition and switched to drive, pressing his foot into gas to rush home._

_..._

Fitz pulled into the driveway of their house, jumping out of the car faster than the speed of light, sprinting to help his lovely wife, Olivia, out of the passenger's side. He gave her his hand pulling her out of her seat to her feet and into his open arms. He pecked her lips and moved to the side to allow her to walk ahead of him. Olivia smiled as she began to walk to the front door. Her husband was always the perfect gentleman and more. Fitz was planted in his spot by the car admiring her as she walked away. She knew she had his full attention so she added a little more sway in her hips and switched harder than usual just for his benefit.

He watched as her red dress gripped onto every curve of her body and how her ass was perfectly shaped, just for him. He whispered to himself, "Thank you, God". Olivia chuckled and turned to him as she had reached the door and said, "What was that, Fitzy?" she laughed adorably although she had heard him anyway.

"Oh nothing, Livvie" he declared, his voice light and playful. Olivia noticed he had yet to move from his spot in the driveway. She folded her arms while looking him in the eyes.

"Do you plan on standing there all night?"

"Oh no. I just love watching you walk away" he said matter-of-factly, clicking the button to lock the car and making his way up to the porch with her. As he got closer, Olivia began to take steps back, closing in the space between her and the door. Their eyes connected and he continued stepping forward until he had closed the space between him and her. He leaned into her but playfully avoided her lips and brought his hand around to unlock the door. Olivia breathed in his cologne that was still fresh and evident on his body. She turned sideways to allow him entry and he grabbed onto her elbow dragging his hand along her arm down to her hands, making her unfold her arms, and pulling her into the house with him.

As they made their way in, Olivia pushed Fitz up against the door, allowing it to close before she locked it. Fitz faked a look of shock before Olivia pressed her lips to his, forcing their tongues into each other's mouths. Honestly, Fitz loved the side of Olivia that wanted to take charge. It turned him on and made his Livvie that more sexy. Fitz brought his hands to grip her hips as they continued to make out like horny adolescents. Olivia brought one hands to his hair, gripping and pulling, while the other framed his face. She caught his bottom lip between her teeth and they both smiled attempting to catch their breaths. Olivia pulled on Fitz' suit jacket bringing them from the front door to the middle of the living room. She pushed his jacket off and threw it onto the couch.

"Sit down" she said boldly and seductively. Fitz backed away slowly dropping down onto the couch as he watched his Livvie before him glowing from the essence on the moonlight. She picked up the stereo remote from the coffee table beside her and turned on the stereo. She had a special mix prepared for nights like this. She pressed play and as luck would have it, the perfect song blared through the speakers. _Do Me Baby _by Prince began to play and Olivia started to feel the music run through her body. She brought her hands up to run through her hair while rocking her hips as she watched Fitz run his hands along his thighs and knees. She sauntered over to him, feet still cladded in her black red bottoms. She turned around and sat in his lap delicately and said, "Unzip me"

Fitz sat up to inhale her scent caress her from her legs, her thighs, to her stomach, breast then around to her shoulders. He pulled the zipper down and watched in awe as her back revealed itself, inch by inch. He planted kisses to her free shoulder, and across her back while pushing down the one shoulder that the dress had. Olivia pushed herself back up on her feet turning back around to face Fitz, pulling the dress down from her body. Underneath was a strapless black bra, and further down and red and black laced thong. The dress dropped to her feet and she stepped out of it. Turning to the side to pick it up. Still in sync with the music, she sexily bent over taking a hold of her dress and laid it on the couch also.

"Come here, Livvie" Fitz choked out not knowing how much longer he'd have control over his actions. Olivia walked back to her husband and straddled his waist bringing her arms around his neck. He pulled her head in and kissed her, feeling her tongue make its special appearance. Fitz unhooked the bra from behind her back and brought his lips down to her breasts. While attentively catering to each nipple, he gripped what little underwear she had on and pulled, tearing it in two.

"Babe!" she hissed seductively. She was so caught up that she couldn't even be mad at him for ripping yet another pair of her panties. Fitz brought his left hand down slapping her ass, immediately palming it while he groped her breast with his right. He slapped her ass again and she made a noise that was a blend of a moan and growl. She brought her hands down to unbutton his dress shirt then pulled it down his arms roughly throwing it with his suit jacket. Olivia snaked her hand down between their bodies rubbing his erection up and down. They watched one another closely, never taking their eyes off. Fitz brushed some of the her hair around her shoulder and cupped her face running his thumb along her lips. She took his thumb in her mouth, sucking on it.

"Let's say we take this party upstairs" Fitz stated. Olivia, still running her tongue along Fitz' thumb, just nodded her head up and down not wanting to stop her actions. Fitz wrapped an arm around her waist as her legs wrapped around him. They continued up the stairs to their bedroom, Fitz closing the door once inside. He placed her on her feet in front of the bed and unhooked her necklace and placed it on her side of the dresser. When he turned back around, she sat up on the bed, scooting further towards the middle. spreading her legs wide for his satisfaction. Fitz kicked off his socks and shoes but had yet to take off his pants. instead he unzipped his pants and pulled out his penis. He stroked himself, growing harder and harder so Olivia took her fingers and massaged her clit.

"Why don't you take in that view a little closer" Olivia purred. Without speaking, Fitz made his way over to the nightstand and pulled out one of Olivia's little play toys. He decided to keep it simple and pulled out her bullet vibrator. He climbed onto the bed in the middle of her legs and replaced her fingers with the vibrator, letting her take over. She ran her tongue along her lips watching him watch her. As she used the bullet to massage her clit, he lined himself up with her core. She was pleading with her eyes for him to push inside of her, which he obeyed. The pleasure on her clit and his dick filling her up made her eyes shut from intensity. He held onto her hips and when he was all the way in he rubbed her legs up and down.

"Open your eyes, Livvie. This is only the beginning, baby. Look at me" All of the pleasure was getting to her because he was buried inside but wouldn't move. Light moans escaped her lips as she rocked her hips to get things moving. "Come on and open your eyes for me" he begged. She moaned a little more loudly, finally opening her eyes to meet his."Hey there, beautiful" Fitz said as he slid out of her leaving just the tip in and slowly thrust gripped his forearm with her left hand as her right was still at work.

She didn't speak but her moans did all the talking. Still just thrusting the tip in, Fitz leaned down and devoured her lips as she brought her hand to his curls. Their tongues were battling for dominance. Olivia pulled away to groan out in pleasure and Fitz trailed wet, sloppy kissed down her chin to her neck. He then sat back up watching as her hand fist the sheets.

"Livvie, tell me when you're about to cum, okay? She frantically nodded because she wasn't too far from unraveling. Fitz was practicing true self control because he wanted nothing more than to pound her senseless, but there would be time for that later. He just wanted to make this a night of heightened sexual pleasure for them both. Olivia began moaning a little louder, while also panting.

"I'm close Fitz. Oh my, fuuuuckkk. God i'm gonna cum. FITZ!" She yelled and he plunged back inside, burying himself deeply. Olivia screamed and threw her head back and side to side not being able to control her body. Fitz held himself together pushing aside the feeling of her walls pulsing around his dick. In the moment of her climax, Olivia turned off the bullet flinging it onto the floor somewhere. As she came down, Fitz gradually pulled out of her. He climbed off of the bed to finally take his pants off. Olivia saw how his dick glistened with her juices coated on it. She was dying to take him into her mouth so she crawled to the edge of the bed pulling his waist towards her awaiting mouth. She sucked him in, swirling her tongue around the tip. Fitz brought his hands to her hair pulling it from her face so he could watch his dick disappear between her soft lips. She hummed and Fitz felt a chill run through his body.

He pulled her up from her fellatio performance and kissed her deeply, getting back onto the bed, taking her place laying on his back. He brought her all the way up so she hovered over his face. Olivia had sat on his face a few times and it was such a turn on. Fitz held onto her arms to keep her in place and sitting up straight. He flicked his tongue out over her clit then licked up and down her entire pussy. Her hands tightened into fist as he held her arms down. She looked to see his eyes watching her. She threw her back as the passion overwhelmed her. Fitz let go of her arms and she rocked back and forth on his face. She fell forward as his tongue continued licking up and around her slit. Fitz didn't want her to cum unless he was inside of her to feel it so he slid from under her.

"lay on your side, Livvie" he whispered and she did so. He slid behind her lifting her leg over top his and pushed his dick inside of her. She slammed her fist onto the mattress burying her face in the sheets as he thrust fully into her. She could feel him stretching her as if it was their first time. She couldn't understand but it was as if his dick got bigger. Fitz brought his hand to hold onto her stomach then rubbed her sides up to cup her breasts. Olivia brought her hand to cover his that was over her breasts and used the other to cup his head, bringing him in for a kiss; their tongues desperately trying to immerse themselves in the other's throat. Fitz' paced picked up, and he could feel his wife getting close again.

"Fitz, baby. You're making me cum again. Shitttt" He grunted at her and how vocal she was during sex. It was the best thing.

"Hold it baby, I don't wanna be done yet, hold it for daddy, Livvie"

"Fuckk Fitz I can't. Ohhh GOD" she screamed and her body stilled as her orgasm began to take over.

"Dammit, Livvie. You feel so fucking good when you cum around me" Olivia moaned and hummed as her body relaxed. Fitz pulled back, stroking his dick again. He was rock hard and knew with just a few more thrust, he'd be cumming so hard inside of her. She saw his dick so hard, and pink at the tip. She got on all fours, arching her back to him. He moved closer to her sliding his dick through her soaking wet folds.

"You ready, baby? he asked sincerely seeing as he'd already put her through a workout. "Yes daddy" she moaned as he slipped back into home. It felt so right being inside her. Nothing felt better. Olivia panted heavily as her screams were loud enough to wake the dead. Fitz ran his has along her backside, spreading and palming her ass cheeks, enjoying the sight of him fucking her. He slapped her hard on her derriere and she yelped at the pain and pleasure mixed.

"Ohh, fuckkk, Livvie. I'm so fucking close" He slapped her ass again. "Make daddy cum so fucking hard"

She bit her lip hard hearing him talk dirty to her. Fitz brought his hands up to her shoulders for leverage to pound into her harder. She knew he was close as his thrust became frantic.

"YESSS, Fitz. I want you to cum. I'm gonna cum again, too. Take it. Make us cum together, daddy. Fuckkk" She screamed as her eyes rolled in the back of her head. She could no longer control her body. It belonged to him. A few more deep thrust and he came screaming her name, gripping her sides as he filled her up. She came with him, eyes rolling back at the intense pleasure. Their bodies jerked simultaneously trying to come down from their sexual high. Fitz slipped out of her, leaning down to place kisses on her ass and falling to the side to catch his breath. Olivia grabbed onto the throw blanket at the end on the bed pulling it up to them. She leaned up and kissed him with so much passion, it was like the first time all over again. She covered their bodies, snuggling into him, throwing her leg over his. Her fingers played with his chest hair as she spoke softly.

"I love you, Fitz. You are my everything" He felt his heart swell inside his chest and tears swell in his eyes.

"Livvie, you are my everything too. I love you more than I could ever show you or tell you"

"Well your actions tonight were pretty convincing" She joked and they both burst out laughing.

They both stared into each other's eyes as their emotions spoke for them. Just a simple look exchanged between the two could speak volumes. Fitz cupped her face so he could kiss her one last time before they drifted off to sleep. They peppered each other's faces with kisses as their bodies relaxed and before they knew it, they were asleep, dreaming of nothing more than one another and the love shared between them.

WOW! Man, this was a joy to write. How'd you enjoy it? Review and let me know. I promise I don't bite ;) Tell me what you liked, didn't like, or what you want in my stories to come. Thanks for reading! & don't forget to follow me.


	3. Chapter 3

Just because i'm feeling extra generous & naughty... Here's a 3rd chapter

Olivia woke up a little early, considering the hurtin' her husband had put on her the night before. She raised her head up from on his chest and stared down at him lovingly. He still managed to look so sexy in complete slumber. She pecked his lips and pulled out from his grip. She was still naked because neither one of them bothered with putting on clothes, so she grabbed a t-shirt from out of his drawer. She turned back, admiring Fitz as he slept and thought it be nice to have a little fun of her own. His morning wood was oh so noticeable under the blanket and it made her body quiver. He was always so giving to her more than she to him. It made her a bit jealous. He was hers. They were husband and wife, so as she was to give her body to him, he was to do just the same. Right?

She made her way down to the kitchen, fooling around, opening cabinets trying to find great toppings for her Fitzgerald sundae. She settled on chocolate syrup and whipped cream. She laughed at how messy this would probably get but she knew it was worth it. She ran back up to the bedroom, with a snoring Fitz still fully asleep. She placed her goodies on the edge of the bed and walked over to uncover his body. She smiled as his hard was hard and waiting. It was like his dick was speaking to her and she was more the ready to answer his call. Olivia remembered having her bullet last night and dropping it somewhere, so she found that on the floor and brought it with her. She climbed up on the bed gently placing her self in the middle. She pulled her shirt back over her head, throwing it on the floor, leaving her fully naked once again. His legs were already open for her which gave her enough space to work. She took the chocolate and drizzled it lightly over his penis not to alarm him. She licked up some of the syrup that was starting to fall from the bottom of his dick. She felt him twitch in her hands and it made her wet. She knew when she put the cream on, it would be cold so instead she went ahead taking the tip into her mouth.

Olivia flicked her tongue along the top and dragged it down along his shaft. She heard him grunt in his sleep so she poured a little more syrup on the tip, moving her mouth to cover him before it dripped onto the bed. His hips jerked up even in his state of slumber as if he was subconsciously begging her to take more of him inside. She took in a deep breath, sucking him in as far as she could and held it there. She massaged his balls beginning to go up and down on him slowly.

"Livvie" He whispered so lowly, she hardly heard him. She took him harder, bobbing her head and fisting him at the base. He called out for her again finally looking down to see her taking him hard in her mouth. "Oh shittt, baby" he grunted bringing his hands to her hair. He got on his elbows watching her in awe. He truly loved this woman.

"Come here, Livvie" he choked out.

"No" she stated simply before pouring chocolate back over his dick. This time too, she grabbed the whipped cream, spraying it on top of the chocolate trail. She started at his balls, licking and sucking them. She dragged her tongue up his dick, licking all of the sweetness from his manhood. She grabbed her bullet from beside her reaching in between her legs to relieve herself as she performed for him. Fitz threw his head back watching her please herself. She took the whipped cream and sprayed some in her mouth before bringing his dick into her mouth once again. She sucked him so hard that his hands flew to her head, pulling her hair a little tighter than he'd thought. She just moaned around his dick again shooting sensations through him.

Fitz could hear and feel her moans. He was dying to taste her as she brought him to orgasm. "Livvie, come here" he stated calmly but breathlessly. He took hold on her arms, pulling her so he could reach her legs. He figured it he couldn't beat her, he'd just join her. He removed the vibrator from her hands, pulling her pussy over his face. She focused back on taking him in her mouth, sucking him, and licking him while he writhed beneath.

"Fitz, fuck" she screamed, burying her face between his legs as he sucked her clit. She gathered strength and bobbed her head up and down on his dick. She took his balls in her mouth too, hearing him growl and buck. She fisted him once more, jerking his cock in a steady motion. She sped up, sticking the tip of her tongue on his dick. She felt him needing to cum, so she decided to encourage him with her naughty words.

"Ohhh, yea Fitz. I can feel you want to cum. Cum in my mouth, daddy" He grunted again, plunging his tongue inside of her. He gripped her ass, spreading the cheeks a little farther to give him a perfect view of her mound.

"I wanna taste your cum. This is my dick" she purred confidently. "Give me my cum, baby" She sucked him in once more and he could hear the sounds coming from her mixed with the sound of his dick sliding in and out of her mouth. She took him in, going balls deep and shot his cum inside her throat hard. She chocked a little but kept sucking him dry. He held on for dear life and tried to pull her from him, but he was weaker than her in this moment. She sucked until his body calmed but before she could think of anything else, he slowly pushed to fingers into her wet pussy. He sucked and licked her clit as his fingers curled up to hit her g spot. With both sensations combined, she came hard, with her fluids covering his fingers and face.

"OH MY GOD" she exasperatedly proclaimed as she slipped from on top him onto the space beside his body. They laid there, bodies opposite of each other and began breathing in sync. "Wow!" she exclaimed.

"Wow is fucking right, Livvie. Damn you're amazing." Fitz said, placing kisses along her leg and thigh beside him.

"You're fucking amazing too, Fitz" she stated, sitting up, gathering her goodies off of the bed and placing them on the dresser. Fitz watched her in her naked form as she moved around effortlessly and smiled. She made her way to their bathroom and yelled to him, "You're more than welcome to join me, Fitz"

He brought his lip between his teeth and said, "You don't have to ask me twice, my queen"

& there you have it. Who knows why I threw this 3rd chapter in but it's here. Soooo, yeah! That's it for this story and now that i've gotten the hang of writing, I hope to move to bigger and better. So review and follow please! I'll love you for it.

;)


End file.
